1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel anthranilic acid derivatives, to their use as insecticides and acaricides for controlling animal pests, also in combination with other agents for activity boosting, and to a plurality of processes for their preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
Anthranilic acid derivatives having insecticidal properties have already been described in the literature, as for example in WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO2007/020877, WO 2007/144100, WO2007/043677, WO2008/126889, WO2008/126890 and WO2008/126933.
In their application, however, the active compounds already known in accordance with the specifications identified above have disadvantages in some respects, whether it be that they exhibit a narrow spectrum of application or whether it be that they do not have satisfactory insecticidal or acaricidal activity.